


I'm Feeling so Good

by LunaIssabella



Series: Bill Bubblé [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill Bubblé AU, Bill cantante AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Oh freedom is mine, and I know how I feel — su corazón se acelera y por como una epifanía ante sus ojos se devela la razón por la cual su comportamiento había sido tan extraño esos días y meses desde que los gemelos Pines llegaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Feeling so Good

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS pertenece al AU de:
> 
> You Belong to Me  
> In My Head  
> Jealous  
> Sway With Me  
> Hysteria

**I'm Feeling so Good**

_Es un nuevo amanecer, es un nuevo día;_

_Es una nueva vida, para mí;_

_Y me siento… bien._

_Tú sabes de lo que hablo, ¿no es así?_

_Dormir en paz cuando el día termina,_

_Y sé cómo me siento,_

_Estoy sintiéndome tan bien._

**Feeling good – Michael Buble**

La primavera había entrado bastante animada, y con ella muchos más turistas arribaron al hotel, cada día más y más, tantos que el jefe tuvo que habilitar un ala del hotel que no solía usarse; para Bill parecían abejas y mariposas atraídas a una flor suculenta, y tal vez el gran auge se debía a las innovadoras ideas que revoloteaban por el hotel desde el primer día de primavera.

En esa época la hija del dueño iba de visita y exigía hacer algo temático para devolver la vida al gran hotel que la época invernal parece siempre llevarse; y su idea para ese año había sido darle al bar del hotel unas pinceladas de bares de los 70's o los 80's, realmente no estaba seguro, pero le agradaba.

Detrás del escenario, mientras una elegante chica interpreta una movida canción, observa a Dipper que parece algo frustrado por el corbatín que se había visto obligado a usar; su traje no dista mucho del que usa todas las noches que trabaja como bar-tender, parecía como si se fuera a asfixiar en cualquier momento, lo que a Bill le causa algo de gracia. A la gemela Pines le había ido mucho mejor, a todas las chicas en realidad; todas usaban un vestido negro con brillantina y unas extrañas lentejuelas que sobresalían de la parte baja de la falda del vestido.

Los aplausos de las personas presentes, todos vestidos para darle más carácter a la escena, le hace apartar la vista del chico, ve a la cantante hacer reverencias mientras se despide; el telón desciende y el bar queda en silencio unos segundos, que él aprovecha para tomar su lugar frente al micrófono. Las notas de un piano suenan y las cortinas del escenario se descorren dejándolo al descubierto y una pequeña orquesta tras él.

— **Birds flying high, you know how I feel, sun in the sky, you know how I feel** —como siempre, su voz hace suspirar a más de una, especialmente a las nuevas huéspedes que al parecer nunca habían tenido el placer de escucharle—. **It's a new daw, it's a new day, it's a new life, for me** —una lenta sonrisa adorna sus labios y más suspiros se dejan escuchar —. **And I'm feeling… good.**

Ve a Dipper estremecerse y su sonrisa se ensancha, el joven parecía distraído y algo nervioso. Muy seguramente estaba pensando en él, y por el brillo en sus ojos sabe que es así.

Él mismo se siente un poco diferente, mientras se pasea por el escenario arrancando suspiros de las incautas jovencitas y una que otra mujer mayor se recuerda los días que han pasado desde el beso que le robó a Dipper. Algo en él había cambiado, pero no podía poner el dedo en la llaga.

Desde finales de enero no había podido dejar de sonreír, y sus sonrisas parecían agrandarse cuando miraba a Dipper o sus ojos se topaban, su pecho se calentaba cuando el castaño le devolvía la sonrisa y una alegría que no sabe de dónde viene siempre revienta por todo su cuerpo cuando el joven se sonroja de esa manera tan adorable y deliciosa.

— **Sleep in pace when day is done that's what I mean** —Bill decide bajar del escenario, micrófono en mano, y pasearse entre las mesas.

Sonríe coqueto y radiante, algunos chillidos se escapan de la boca de las ''refinadas'' damas y eso solo le causa más gracia pero le incomoda, la única persona que quiere que reaccione así por él, parece demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos a pesar del sonrojo que tiñen sus mejillas mientras se acerca.

— **Stars when you shine, you know how I feel** —Dipper parpadea hacia él cuando siente su voz mucho más cerca—. **Scent of the pine you know how I feel** —sus ojos se encuentran y Bill se detiene a pocos pasos de la barra.

— **Oh freedom is mine, and I know how I feel** — su corazón se acelera y por como una epifanía ante sus ojos se devela la razón por la cual su comportamiento había sido tan extraño esos días y meses desde que los gemelos Pines llegaron.

Sonríe ampliamente alejándose de la barra.

— **It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life** —unas ganas locas de reír cosquillean en su garganta y a la vez el terror se agolpa en su pecho—. **It's a new life, for me.**

Esta total, absoluta y completamente jodido; y lo peor, es que la sensación realmente le gusta.

— **And I'm feeling good** —despacio retorna al escenario mientras las notas de música se desvanecen y las últimas palabras de la canción se escapan casi en un susurro.

— **I'm feel so good.**


End file.
